


I Fell in Love with You ____ and ____

by originxlshipping (MyNeverEndingDistrust)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: I kinda explain it not really, M/M, Theyre called Heart and Soul in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNeverEndingDistrust/pseuds/originxlshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul is the brightest star in the night sky and Heart longs to be up there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell in Love with You ____ and ____

**Author's Note:**

> Wow for once my pretentious title actually fits the style of the fic
> 
> I!!!! Love!!! Huntershipping!!! I love it!! It is my life!!!! Holy shit!!!!
> 
> And I love Ethan. Holy fuck do I ever love him. Probably bc of my connection to the G/S/C/HG/SS games bit we're not here to talk about that. Just as clarification, I write Ethan kind of like Yellow, actually, I JUST realised that as I was typing this. Just really connected to Pokémon and nature, really kind but also fierce and protective idk just read all I'm trying to say is I don't write him like 'spe Gold like some people. I also like to put a certain element of "silent" into my silent protags so where my game!red is mute, my Ethan speaks English as a second language to Japanese, so he doesn't talk much cuz he doesn't know much English. I am going to have to explain this in every gameverse fic I write, aren't I?
> 
> I tried to avoid game canon in this fic cuz I'm tired of seeing gameverse fics that bring up canon events and I'm so guilty of this in my fic _Champion_ which can only be found on ff.n now (under the name Shucking-Newtmas) bcos I'm a fukcing idiot who deleted it off here and had no way to recover it good going self so ye that
> 
> okAY SO I read somewhere that sometimes the HG/SS protag (whether Ethan or Lyra) can also canonically be called Soul, and Silver can also be called Heart. I only remembred this bc I was like lol SoulGold and HeartSilver why did they switch around the names like that lol anYWAY so I was just wondering why choose Soul and Heart as canon names it's not like May and Brendan can also be called Alpha and Omega (THAT WOULD BE COOL) so ye I tried to attach meaning to the names and whatever this is happened.
> 
> I like how this fic turned out so ye enjoy

_**Heart and soul, I fell in love with you,**_  
_**Heart and soul, the way a fool would do,**_  
_**Madly...**_  
_**Because you held me tight,  
**_ _**And stole a kiss in the night...**_

\-- _Heart and Soul by Frank Loesser_

\---------

Heart isn’t his real name. He changed it so long ago he forgot what it really used to be. It was something given to him by his father, who had been a filthy coward, too afraid to ever do anything for himself. Always blocking himself in among the ranks of stupid, common men, dreading the day when his mistakes catch up with him. Waiting in fear of losing himself again.

So Heart renamed himself over 6 years ago, severing his ties when he finally ran away from his father. People always say “Heart of Gold,” to mean a person who is generous and kind, but when Heart had heard it as a child, he thought it meant a person whose heart was sealed in gold, making it unable to beat, even in times of great fear. He’d thought it meant courageous. Which of course, he was, much more so than anyone he’s ever met.

Until Soul.

Soul makes Heart’s breath catch in his throat. The boy is absolutely beautiful, and his heart is swollen with love for every person, place and thing that catches his eye. And he’s braver than Heart ever was, brave enough to love without worrying first about getting hurt. Brave enough to fight for what he believes in, to let the fragile glass of his eyes to become grey steel.

Soul chases his dreams like he’s surfing on the clouds in the day, and Heart prefers to survive as best he can in dark corners waiting to be strong enough to finally let go of his past and be himself.

Soul is a dangerous battler. His connection with his Pokemon is fiercer than even Heart’s will to survive, so strong that it seems they’re tied to one another like marionettes: Soul moves his body and the pokemon have almost no choice but to follow. Soul understands this connection so well that he draws his body closed when his pokemon face attacks so that they will curl in on themselves as well.

Enraged by Soul’s strength, trying to prove that he doesn’t need a feeling that he left behind years ago in order to be strong, Heart runs himself into the ground trying to establish a connection like what the stormy-eyed boy has.

When he finally looks up for real through his sweat-soaked red hair, his team is tottering on their feet, not rushing to hug him like Soul’s pokemon would.

When Heart finally finds Soul, he sighs in relief. Soul’s eyes fill with apprehension at the sight of Heart through the rain, and he folds his jacket closed over his pokeballs protectively. Heart wonders if Soul named himself too, if he sensed a burning love for the world and its creatures when he was young, sensed his otherworldly connection to the Earth and deduced that his soul was tied tightly to the planet’s searing core.

Heart wants what Soul has.

Soul’s body, though sopping wet, is warm, and it just melts Heart’s own frame and weakens him further, making him unable to unhook his fingers from Soul’s shirt, to stop shivering. Soul’s fingers leave scorching trails where the boy wraps his arms around Heart. 

After all he’s said, after all he’s done, Soul is still showing kindness and warmth to Heart, and yes, though his name is Soul, he is the one of them with a real heart of gold, coating the entire world in a bright, beautiful hue that turns the cloudy sky above them into daylight.

The next day, as a training excercise, Soul introduces Heart to every one of his Pokemon, and they all have names in Japanese that Heart can hardly pronounce. When he introduces Seishin, his Espeon, his face flushes. But Soul, unlike anyone Heart’s ever met, explains why. 

_Seishin,_ though meaning spirit, can be translated into both Heart and Soul. He had done it in hope that Espeon’s Psychic connection would bring Heart and Soul closer together, not physically, but in mindset. Soul wanted desperately for Heart to understand what it meant to love. Because unlike many wicked people, Heart has a good influence somewhere in his life. And Soul can teach Heart how to properly see the world.

Heart’s pokemon are as stiff and angry as he is, and Soul’s pokemon are as tranquil and calm as their trainer. Soul treats him like he is a river made to be frozen, like he is going to change back to the disturbed, vengeful person he’d been if the heat turns up too high.

But every bit of Soul’s time that Heart takes up is used strategically; everything is calming and open and Soul uses the word ‘beautiful’ so many times that after a while Heart has no choice but to feel it.

Heart’s pokemon take long to fully open their eyes and accept that Heart isn’t going to yell at them anymore. 

It’s easy for thoughts like _you worthless creatures can’t just adopt your new training style_ to cross his mind. But he catches sight of Soul, ever patient and waiting for Heart’s aggression to wear off like they both want it to, and realises that this means he’s taking just as long as his pokemon are to change.

Heart begins to understand that he loves Soul.

It’s just them in the sun-soaked forest, heading along the cold, thawing stream. Heart sees it all in one second: Soul’s youthful face framed in a halo of sunlight, his hand extended patiently for Heart to make the decision to take it or not, the scratches on his face that he’d sustained by running to protect his pokemon in battle today. The way he took Heart as his apprentice because he believed all the time that Heart still had the potential to be a great trainer (despite all the abuse) and a good person (despite the way that Heart used Soul as a stepping stone to pretend he was getting ahead).

Soul is naive, but he’s not completely blind to the ways of the world. Just the way that Soul is, the way he lives, the way he looks, the way he loves. Heart finds himself wishing that he could look through Soul’s eyes just once and try to see the beauty in all of the disgusting parts of nature and the horrible people that come with it. Like Heart.

“I love you.”

Soul gives him a stunned look, blazing with confusion and surprise. He prompts Heart to go on, but there’s no way he could say everything he loves about Soul directly to his face, so he shrugs and takes the walk deeper into the silenced woods.

Training carries on as usual, Soul not seeming the slightest bit different, not acting at all like Heart thought a timid boy like him would after that confession. Soul continues to show Heart things about his pokemon that he’d missed, little things that they do that he should take into account and praise.

One night, when the stars shine down on them like candles in the sky, turning the ground blue, Feraligatr breaks out of its ball and curls itself around Heart’s body, cooing like it would give the world to have Heart understand its words.

Soul talks about how difficult it is for a pokemon to will itself out of a ball. Heart thanks him, sincerely, for making him into someone who his pokemon could love. But Soul says that that person was always in him, just shadowed by anger.

The reprimand that Heart’s waiting for, the ‘you never should have let that happen to you,’ comes out of Soul’s mouth as an ‘I understand why that happened to you. You never deserved that.’

When Heart kisses him, it feels like the moon and the stars align above them, like things are finally as they should be, like he is finally fighting for something good.

When Soul, breathless, whispers “ _Boku wa kimi mo aishiteru yo,_ ” Heart knows exactly what it means. When Feraligatr flaps its tail against the ground, he knows what that means, too.

And he knows, in that moment, bathed in stars and submerged in the night, that Soul has finally allowed him to see the world as a beautiful place.

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese bit at the end means "I love you, too" except it probably doesn't because Romaji is never accurate OTL  
> Also feraligtr is wagging it's tail like a dog cuz it's happy
> 
> For once I don't have much to say wow


End file.
